Stuck to your shoe
by superwhoallaround
Summary: Sam trys to warn Dean about the nagging feeling that someone is following him, but when Dean ignores him, things go downhill for Sam Hurt!Sam angst/protective!dean this is my first fan fiction ever so forgive me for any mistakes!
1. Chapter 1

"Dean, come on man, we have no reason to stay!"

"Look Sammy, just a couple more days, just in case, you know. Anyway, why are you in such a hurry to leave?"

"I dunno, just feel like there is someone watching us.. "

Sam ducked onto the Impala and sighed, why did Dean never listen. All he knew was that there was something wrong with this place and that they needed to get out of there! Someone was watching them for sure, it made him feel uneasy!

"Cheer up man" Dean jeered as he drove away from the cemetery, blasting out Metallica as he went.

Shutting the door behind him, Sam sighed, it was all to suspicious, a hunt was never this easy, it was almost too good to be true, the spirit of Mandy Carr didn't cause them any trouble as they salted and burned the body, they were both in fine, only in the need of a hot shower. Dean quickly slammed the bathroom door behind him knowing that Sam would be deeply annoyed when he didn't get the hot water.

5 hours later

The room was silent , the gentle snore coming from Dean told Sam that he was finally fast asleep, but he was restless! He couldn't shake the feeling someone was watching him but he lay still, half under the covers, not knowing what to do about it, he closed his eyes for what seemed like 10 minutes before his eyes flew open as he was suddenly aware of the cold metal of a gun resting on his back,

"Don't move or you'll die, and don't try to escape either!" A hoarse whisper came from the voice behind him, it was vaguely familiar but he couldn't remember where it came from! He heard another, different hushed voice talking to Dean..

"The hell is this, Sam? Sammy? Don't you even think about.."

"Think about what, what are you gonna do about it, don't worry its not you we want, its this freak brother of yours we need." Implied the stranger, Sam managed to shift his head just enough to see Dean struggling against the other man, a fowl smell faintly drifted across the room, it's source was a cloth, soaked with some sort of chemical Sam thought. The stranger gathered the cloth and put it over Dean's airway. Sam could hear his muffled cries as he slowly went unconscious. Sam called out for Dean but he just lay there, limp on the bed!

"Dean.." Sam was instantly outraged and filled with dread, but as he watched the slow rise and fall of Dean's body he relaxed a little, they hadn't killed him, he was just unconscious!

"Shut up freak!" The man behind him yelled as Sam's head can into contact with the hilt of the gun, he gasped as he felt a sharp pain before falling into the black pit of unconsciousness...

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

The pounding in his head was horrific, if this is what Sam's visions had been like then he was glad it wasn't his burden! He was drifting, not wanting to wake up because of the migraine currently thrashing him but not wanting to fall back to sleep because he wanted to make sure Sam was ok...

Sam!

He remembered now, what had they done to him? Was he still here? Dean came back to complete consciousness as his big brother instincts kicked in.

"Sam? Sammy?" He jerked his head over to Sam's bed which shot a blinding pain to his head, dammit what had they given him. When he looked , Sam wasn't there! A little more slowly this time, he gazed around the room, he wasn't in his bed. He saw that the door had been left ajar. He heard the faint sound of a van pulling out of the motel parking lot as he looked outside. He was instantly worried, despite his protesting head Dean sat up, cautiously checking the room, then reaching for the phone, he was gonna need help on this one...

"Dean?"

" Bobby... I... Its Sam.."

"Calm down son, you don't sound in good shape yourself, what happened? Where are you?"

Dean explained the situation in detached sentences because any more than that would knock him out. A slow feeling of guilt crept over Dean as he realised that this was his fault, he should have been more careful and listened to Sam! Why was that kid always right, he wouldn't hear the end of it afterwards!

"Dean, you still there?"

"Yeah..,. Bobby.. How long?"

"50 minutes, hang on till I get there..." Then under his breathe "Idjits"

Sam groaned as he opened his eyes and took in his surroundings, he instantly felt a firey pain all the way up his arms as he started to feel the cold metal binding his wrists and leaving him hanging from the ceiling, his feet only just touching the ground. He blinked several times before realising that he could see, it was just the darkness surrounding him that prevented home from seeing anything but nothing! Light flooded through a doorway as it was opened and a silhouetted figure approached him, he could see easier now! He guessed he was in a basement and prayed Dean would find him.

"Hello Sam, remember me? No, you probably don't, but I know you!"

"What? Where am I? What have you done with Dean?..." Sam struggled but forced the words out, not wanting appear weak as he pushed the pain back as far as it would go.

"He's fine, just where we left him, in fact we didn't need to do anything! He would never find you here! Don't you remember?" He asked with an inquisitive tone

"N..no why would I?"

Sam groaned as he realised who it was..

" Zac? Why?"

Zac had been Jess' ex before him, though he had never met him he had heard his voice before..

_Jess panicked as the phone rang, Sam didn't know who it was but guessed it was no one friendly by the panicked expression on her face.._

_"Zac... What do you want?"_

_"Nothing, not from you, from your boyfriend, just tell him to give you up, I need you Jess!" _

_Jess sighed , they were done with and had been for over 3 years , she had coped ok but clearly he hasn't. Sam reasuringly put his hand on her shoulder, relaxing a little under his hold._

_"Look... Its time you moved on now! Its been too long and I love Sam too much to turn away from him"_

_"Jess, look..." _

_Sam took the phone from Jess' hand _

_"Hello this is Sam, if she said to leave you alone then do it or you'll have me to answer to!" Sam's calm voice came close to threatening and he could feel anger build up even from down the line_

_"The hell you can't tell me what to do, I got to her first Winchester, I heard all about you, mark my words I'll find you!"_

_-8 months later-_

_Sam stood silently by the black impala not knowing that Zac was there watching, this was Sam's fault, Jess wouldn't have died if she hadn't had been with Sam, and swore that one day he would take his revenge!_

"That's right, you remember now, I never got over her leaving me, and when you went and got her killed ... "

"Look, I had nothing to do with it.."

"LIAR!" Screeched Zac as he punched Sam, then again and kept going to his anger left him, like a punch bag! Sam's face flashed with pain each time he was punched, the guy was strong and fuelled with adrenaline, and Sam was helpless! He let out a low groan as he remembered Jess again, it was over 5 years ago now but he had never really recovered from it, even after they had shot the demon. He felt blood trickle from his nose as he was hit once more, but it didn't hurt, not really, not in comparison to the throbbing in his arms, he tried placing his feet on the floor only to realise that for once in his life he wasn't tall enough! He kept silent, no wanting to aggravate his attacker any more. But his heart sped up as he heard the glint of metal and saw the shine of a knife, he wasn't gonna die, not yet!

"No, look you don't have to do this!"

"Of course I do, don't worry, I'll make it nice and slow!

To be continued...

I'll try and finish the next chapter by tonight, (UK time ) so I don't have to keep you waiting too long :)


	3. Chapter 3

Bobby sighed as he opened a beer bottle and handed it over to Dean, who was panicking and trying to figure out where the kidnappers had taken Sam, he was concerned that Dean was worrying too much but couldn't do anything to slow the kid down!

"Look, he can't have gone far, we just need to think, is there any enemies he could have made in this area?"

"No, no one I can think of, we are only an hour out from Stanford, maybe an old enemy?... I swear I will kill anyone if they hurt him, human or not!"

After long hours of research, they had narrowed it down to 3 houses, all people the same age as Sam that had gone to Stanford. Bobby had kept insisting to take a break but Dean knew that every second that Sam was out of sight meant another second he would be hurt or worse.. He wouldn't rest till he found him! Dean's cell started ringing, deafening in the comparison to the eery silence in the motel room, it was Sam's number, he only let it ring twice before answering, half out of caution, what if it was the kidnapper? Then half out of dread, what if it was ringing from a hospital... No don't think like that!

"Sam, is that you?"

"No Dean, I just want you to let you know how's he's doing!"

Dean could hear shuffling then Sam screamed, loud and agonising to Dean's ears!

"Get off him! Sammy, are you ok? What the hell are you doing, Sammy where are you?" Dean was panicking, he needed to know where his brother was,

"Ssssh, Dean don't worry, he'll be dead soon, just another freak crossed off the list! See your brother here caused the person I loved to die, I never got over it, now he's gonna rot in hell!"

"Sam, put Sam on! Sammy?"

"Dean.." Sam's voice sounded laboured. Like he was struggling to breathe.

Dean heard the sound of fist connecting with face and Sam said no more

"So Dean, I understand you will come after us, you won't find us! And if you do, then Sam will understand how it is to die!"

"You son of a b***h, he already does, don't even consider killing him or I swear I'll hunt you down!"

The line went dead, and Dean stormed outside, raking his his hands through his hair, he was trembling, he was on edge! He needs to find Sam before any more harm was brought on him! Bobby raced outside, clinging to a single sheet of paper with relief plastered on his face.

"If I'm right about Sam knowing him, then I think I found the house of the guy who took Sam!"

Breathing hurt, in fact, everything hurt! His left calf was throbbing unbelievably, he thought it was broken, his jeans were soaked in his own blood from the multiple cuts layering his legs and chest, his shirt had been ripped off early on, he was patterned with bruises and his shoulder felt wrong, out of place, probably dislocated and his arms, well they were numb and if there was any more injuries he couldn't tell. It took all his strength to stay conscious, his head throbbed and he prayed Dean would get there before he gave up! He was considering to go back to the bliss of sleep, the sleep he had been drifting in and out of for god knows how long! Days? He vaguely remembered hearing Dean on the phone, he was so relieved to hear his voice at that point but that was at least a day ago now, or so he thought, he couldn't tell, he had no way of measuring time! The door opened and Zac walked back in, this time holding a gun. He twirled it in his hand admiring the pistol, then pointed it at Sam, who stiffened at the threat, the movement shooting pain through his body as he grimaced, Zac continued to walk towards Sam, still holding the gun, until the cold metal once again was pressed against him, this time to his head.

"SAM! SAMMY" the familiar voice burst through the house like a gunshot, a lot of noise convulsed through the filing of the basement as Zac's face turned fearful, he kept the gun at Sam's head but changed his angle so he was facing the doorway, Sam wanted to shout out for Dean but knows that they would be his last words if he did! Instead, he prepared his face so it didn't give away the amount of pain he was in, he hated it when Dean got too worried about him. Whispers echoed through the doorway getting closer each time as Dean and Bobby walked down the stone stairs and peered though the doorway.

Dean's face went pale as he took in the sight of Sam, he was covered in cuts and bruises and his shoulder looked nasty and out of place as he hung from the ceiling by cuffs, he instantly took in the threat of a gun pointed at Sam's head.

"Don't shoot, or he'll die, I know you don't want to see who will draw first! Don't put your brother's death to chance Dean!" The voice warned. Dean lowered his gun and looked over to Bobby who gave him a small nod confirming to carry out with the unspoken plan. The kidnapper relaxed as the gun lowered but was shocked as a gunshot rang through the room as he discovered his own gun knocked out of his hands. His wrists ached from the sudden movement but his hesitation was a mistake as he was suddenly found defenceless with two guns pointed at him.

Den ran over to Sam with a key he had found near the edge of the room, he released Sam from the cuffs and chucked them over to Bobby to use on Zac, that bastard was gonna pay for what he did to Sammy.

"Uuuugh"

"Its ok Sammy, I gotcha now" Dean soothed.

Sam moaned as the pressure was suddenly released from him and he crashed to the floor, greeting it with a thud. He was lay down by comforting, gentle hands as Dean checked his injuries. He suddenly gasped in pain as the feeling came back to his arms in the form of a fierce burning and pins and needles, that didn't feel like that, more like got iron pokers! Dean held him down as he writhed in pain, Dean gathered that Sam had dislocated his shoulder, broken a rib and an almost bone deep knife wound in his left calf, he hissed at the sight but thanked there were no other serious injuries, he would be patched up at the motel, all the other injuries were minor and would heal quickly, but the head injury looked nasty and Dean secretly vowed not to go to sleep till he was certain Sam wouldn't slip into a coma or other!

"De.. Dean?"

"Ssh Sammy... Don't talk!" Dean's voice was comforting yet stern, like he was telling off a young child.

"Jessica, it was ... Was my fault d'n" Deans expression went fierce as he remembered how Booby explained the connection between them, the kidnapper was Jess' twisted ex!

"Don't you dare say that Sam! It wasn't your fault and you know it! It was Azazel! A friggin demon, not you!" He couldn't believe that guy had the nerve to even say that!

"What the hell are you talking about?" Zac asked, confused by the weird crap being discussed! Dean walked over to him and knocked him out cold for being in the way!

"Alright Sam , let's get outta here before the cops arrive, I'm sure someone phoned them after hearing the gun!" Bobby said, concerned they'd be caught, he was taking charge and wanted to get out there quick!

"Let's go then, up 'n' at em Sammy!"

Sam cried out when Dean hauled him up, it jarred his leg and chest bit quickly shoved it down as best he could after seeing Dean hesitation, though Sam fooled no one, it was unfortunate he was in the room with the two people who knew him best!

Sam was a dead weight, what had he eaten?! Dean put his arm under Sam's good shoulder and half dragged him back to the impala. Sam heavily limped and his face screwed up every time he put his weight on his left leg, his dislocate arm safely placed across his chest! He was aching everywhere, he just wanted to rest!

When they got back to the motel forced Sam to sit on the end of his bed, he could tell how much Sam wanted to sleep from the dark circles under his eyes but he wouldn't let him and Sam knew it. He gave Sam a swig of whiskey before he began.

"I'm gonna pop this shoulder back in place, you ready?"

Sam nodded carefully, as if more would be too much effort!

"On three ... 1..."

"Aaaaaaagh Dean uh, why? " Sam moaned at the pain increase but also it felt a little better!

"You were all tensed up man! Better late than never!"

Bobby and Dean slowly checked all Sam's injuries and tied a tight bandage around his chest and then disinfected and sewed up all his cuts, totaling to 42 stitches! Sam slipped down some Tylenol with water as he started to feel better as he knew Dean would be there watching!

"Hey Sam, did you know 42 is the answer to everything in the universe!" Dean chuckled as Sam wriggles into his bed and shut his eyes!

"No it isn't, shut up jerk!"

"B***h"

The End

Hope you liked it, didn't know how it would go, any improvements I could make?

Any ideas for another story? Thanks for being patient and reading anyway! :) check out my doctor who and supernatural crossover, called Twisted Reality and Twisted TV !


End file.
